Leaves through the clans
by Doritopaw101
Summary: Au: Instead of just being demoted Leafpool is exiled from Thunderclan nothing about her is to be seen again or so they thought. Meet her second litter: Night,Otter and Bat as they go though life through the clans. Takes before and throughout Omen of the stars
1. Chapter 1

A brown she-cat sat in front of a rock her tail over her paws and head low she igonored the eyes buring into her pelt to look at the cat infront of her.

"You know what you have done" a firey tom mewed the she-cat nodded "I broke the warrior code by having a mate in another clan and I broke the medicine cat code by having a mate and kits"

The tom nodded " I wish things could be different but from the clan demoting you isnt enough" the she-cat nodded knowing her fate and accpeting it without a fight. She knew her father was in a way saving her from reduce for the rest of her life in the clan.

"Leafpool for your crime agaist the code you have been sentenced to exile" her heart dropped even when she knew this was her fate

"Leave"

"Get out"

"No one wants you here now or ever"

Leafpool ignored them all she stood up then head for the entrance to the camp looking at her clanmates well ex clanmates for the last time. She glanced to her left at her kits Lionblaze had his back to her while Jayfeather curled his lip, she then glanced to her right Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight cat next to eachother Bramleclaw's tail over her sister's shoulder glaring at Leafpool. She told Brambleclaw she forced Squirrelfight to lie to him and take her kits, she did this so at least Squirrelflight could have kits with him and be happy.

"Leave" Lionblaze hissed standing from his spot and shoving her out

Leafpool looked at him "You may hate me and always will but I will always love you and Jayfeather even when I watched you grow up without me I never stopped and never will" she said no more she knew she had nothing else to say as she ran off into the undergrowth, never to be seen again.

Or so they thought

* * *

_Thunderclan_

**Leader:** Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy:** Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:** Jayfeather - gray tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom Apprentice: Nightpaw

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom Apprentice: Brairpaw

Spiderleg - long-limped black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray and white she-cat Apprentice: Blossompaw

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom Apprentice: Bumblepaw

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Iceloud - white she-cat

Toadstep - black and white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Nightpaw - small white she-cat and black mask over her eyes and long bushy tail with blue eyes

Briarpaw - dark brown she-cat

Blossompaw - tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblepaw - very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Queens:**

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Whitewing - white she-cat mother of Brichfall's kits: Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat)

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes mother of Brambleclaw's kits: Adderkit (dark ginger tom), Honeykit (golden brown she-cat) and Cederkit (dark brown tabby tom)

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

**Elders: **

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy - plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Shadowclan

**Leader:** Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet black paws

**Deputy:** Russentfur - dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Littlecloud - very small tabby tom Apprentice: Flametail (ginger tom)

**Warriors:**

Oakfur - small brown tom Apprentice: Ferretpaw (cream and gray tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost - black and white tom

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back Apprentice: Pinepaw (black she-cat)

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Starlingpaw (ginger tom)

Olivenose - light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet

Scrorchfur - dark gray tom

Redwillow - mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

**Queens:**

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders:**

Cederheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tbby she-cat

Snaketail - dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_Windclan_

**Leader:** Onestar - brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Ashfoot - gray she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom Apprentice: Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown and white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear Apprentice: Batpaw (black tom with green eyes)

Emberfoot - gray tom with dark paws

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Furzepaw (gray and white she-cat)

Breezepelt - black tom with amber Apprentice: Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Elders:**

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

Tornear - tabby tom

_Riverclan_

**Leader:** Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy:** Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice:Otterpaw (light brown she-cat with amber eyes)

**Medicine cat:** Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat Apprentice: Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors:**

Reedwhisker - black tom Apprentice: Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat Apprentice: Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark she-cat Apprentice: Mossypaw (brown and white she-cat)

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom Apprentice: Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Robinwing - tortoiseshell and white tom

Bettlewhisker - brown and white tom

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt - light brown tom

**Queens:**

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Blackclaw - smoky black tom

Voletooth small brown tabby tom

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger and white tom

* * *

**I honestly couldn't stand how Brambleclaw treated my Sqirrelflight throughout OOTS so yeah they are together**

**Meet**

**Nightpaw **

**Otterpaw**

**and**

**Batpaw**

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	2. Chapter 2

"Must you three leave" Leafpool mewed to her kits "Mom we don't want to stay here we want to live" Bat mewed "in the clans that is " Otter mewed

"You've told us so many stories about the clans we want to see it for ourselves." Bat continued "To know the good and bad times of a clan"

Leafpool or Leona as she called herself finally sighed "Alright but you should leave before your father can have someone track your scent" Her kits nodded joyfully "Thanks mom we love you" they each gave her a lick on the cheek then they were off.

Leona sighed licking her paws she did hear someone aproach her but paid it not mind "Have they really left?" the cat asked

the brown tabby sighed looking into the distance she couldn't see them now "Yes dear they have"

* * *

Otter's p.o.v

This was fun going with her siblings to find dthe clan it was going to be so much fun. She padded down a slope Night leading them with Bat at the rear "Hey Night do you know where we're going"

"No but I'm trusting of what mother told us about where the clans live will be a good guide" Night jumped over a fallen tree and laneded flat on her paws Otter was still surpried that a cat her size could make that kind of jump.

Bat growled a little gritting his teeth "When can we eat I'm hungery we havn't ate since we left and haven't even stopped for a break"

Otter heard her sister groan "Bat we're trying to cover more ground and I know you can go a little bit longer without food you should be glad we found that pond Otter caught us fish to eat so I don't even see why your complaining"

Bat stuck his tonuge out in disgust "I hate fish I want something more tasty like a vole or a robin"

"Well that's Tough" Night replied leaping onto a rock while Bat tripped and tumbled down landing into a muddy puddle Otter ran down to help her brother while she heard Night laughing at their brother's misfortune

Bat shook himself off hetting osme mud of her but she didn't mind Otter turned her attention to the familier scent of river water "Fish" she dashed stright for it and jumped in with delight she saw a big trout leap into the air she leaped and killed it instantly.

She turned to her siblings Night curled her tail around her paws and licked her chest fur causally while Bat flicked his tail irriablely and having a mixture of disguest and dismay "Fish again"

Otter only chuckled even more when Night cuffed Bat over the ears saying "You should be grateful there is someone here to find us when we can't find any land prey"

* * *

Night's p.o.v

She padded further down the slope Bat and Otter padding behind her yawning that makeshift nest was the most uncomforable one she had slept in.

Night could smell water _another pond so soon_

she padded forward and what she saw wasn't a pond "Guys come look" Bat and Otter padded to her side jaws dropped in awe "We're here"

"Let's go" Otter mewed running down with joy "Riverclan here I come"

Night rolled her eyes as she followed her sister.

As they entered the territory the had forgotten the nouber one thing their mother and father taught them _Never let you guard down_

Night ran over to a small stream the smell of cats made her know that this was Riverclan territory but as she got close she stepped on something she saw it was a tail she thought it was Otter or Bat but it was a golden bushy tail and she knew from the cry it was a kit a dog_ kit_

"Night behind you" Bat hissed Night followed her gut and jumped to the side and in good time to becaus ethe fox dog swpied a paw at where she once stood.

Night jumped onto the dog raking her claws on its back she saw Otter bite into the dog's foreleg while Bat raked it's face, but the dog wasn't alone Night heard at least 3 dogs come running "Run there's more of em run" Night ran as fast as she could not looking back. She crashed into a tree she saw a big as a boulder and tall as one too she smelled the scent of death on its breath it made her want to gag.

"Attack" Night saw cats burst from the bushed spitting claws unsheathed slashing at the dogs. "Otter Bat where are you follow-" she called but was grabbed by a something or someone the dog grabbed her scarff violently then threw her against the tree hitting her head blood staining the bark.

She felt numb she saw a spotted cat approached her "Otter...Bat...help...them" she muttered loud enough her the cat to hear though the cat nodded "Mistyfoot you Troutpaw and Icewing make sure the dogs have left Reedwhisker, Mintfur Graymist grab these cats"

that was the last thing Night heard before it all went black.

* * *

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I did not expect this story to gain that popular that quick but hey I don't mind **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Night's p.o.v

"Ugh" Night groaned feeling her head pain from the tree

She felt like a ragged mossball as she stood she was picked up though "Relax kit your fine" the voice was soothing but she didn't like being mistaken for a kit "Oy I'm not a kit I'm 7 moons old I'm just small"

The cat rested her down "Oh right runts are a lot smaller" she nudged a mouse near her " I'm Willowshine one of the medicine cat sof Riverclan"

"I'm Night" she mewed as she took a greedy bite out of the mouse "Where are Otter and Bat?" Willowshine chuckled "Well your sister is talking with Leapordstar and your brother it out of camp saying "I will not deal with any more fish" as he did" Night rolled her eyes _that sounds like Bat _

She gulped the last of her mouse "Well can we go hun-" she was tackled to the ground by her heavy siblings "Night your awake" Otter mewed "We were so worried" Bat added "Yeah Yeah I'm alive but I might be knocked out again if you guys keep tackling me" Otter and Bat got off her with a nervous chuckle.

"Well Night since your awake you and your brother need to make a decision" Night looked confused as she looked at Leapordstar "What decision" the spotted leader flicked her tail to the entrance of camp "To leave or to stay and join Riverclan" Night was about to reply when she turned to Otter "You want to stay don't you Otter" her sister nodded "It will be Otter_paw_ soon" Night turned her head to her brother

"You know I'm not staying" Bat said quickly glaring at the fish _you and fish Bat _

"Well Bat's play isn't here and I know my place isn't here either so we'll leave" Leapordstar nodded stepping aside so they could past

As they left she heard Otter yell "I'll see you too at the gathering"

* * *

Bat's p.o.v

He and Night padded through the forest stopping close to the lake finally out of Riverclan territory _no more fish_

Bat looked to his left then to his right Windclan and Shadowclan and Thunderclan being straight ahead "What should we-" he turned his head and saw Night making her way for Thunderclan territory "Where are you going?" he yelled

"To Thunderclan mouse-brain" she called back

Bat groaned he turned his head to the Shadowclan territory it felt like it was calling to him he padded over _they are going to attack you _he told himself but he ignored it right now Shadowclan was a better option then Windclan

_What did he have to lose?_

* * *

_**I'll make the next chapter longer but Please be patient **_

_**I hate school **_

_**I hate homework**_

_**So tired**_

_**anyone else?**_

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick note: I put Batpaw in the Shadowclan by accident so he's in Windclan as I had intended**

**Crowpool: Crowfeather and another tom fathered them. **

**Mother cats can have multiple fathers sto their kits so it's not impossible it's just something the books haven't touched on **

* * *

Bat's p.o.v

Bat padded into Windclan territory only after getting beat up by a few Shadowclan apprentices, it was a miricale he was still standing let alone being able to drag himself to Windclan.

_If they don't take me I'll go to Thunderclan _he refused to join Riverclan

He picked up a scent of a patrol three _toms and two she-cats _he didn't want to be attacked again so he sat at the border waiting patiently

he heard pawsteps but they stopped quickly he was about to turn his head when he was tackled down he was face to face with a pale gray tom "Intruder what are you doing in our territory" the tom hissed in his face pressing his paw on his throat.

"hack I could hack tell you hack if you hack get your hack off my hack throat mouse-brain" Bat managed to say he thought he was going to pass out but the tom was pulled off him "Boulderpaw warriors don't kill without reason" a gray she-cat said sternly she padded up to him "Are you alright?" Bat nodded sitting up

"I'm so sorry about my clanmate but what is a rouge like you doing on our territory" the gray she-cat mewed Bat figured since he stunk of Shadowclan and his fur was a ruffled mess they thought he was a rouge and not a peaceful loner.

"I was wondering if I could join your clan" Bat said in the most polite voice he could The gray she-cat and her patrol looked shocked "Well I didn't expect that but It's not my decision to make"

"We're taking him to Onestar" A small white she-cat mewed The gray she-cat nodded "Come with us-" Bat realized they didn't know his name "Bat my name is bat"

They lead him to their came the gray apprentice Boulderpaw walked beside her "Um what's wrong" he had noticed the apprentice was staring at him. Boulderpaw gave him an odd look "Bat that's a werid name for a she-cat" Bat fought the urge to claw him "I'm a tom thank you very much" he said barely keeping himself from hissing Boulderpaw looked at her confused for a second but then said "Oh Your trans" Bat nodded.

Bat felt cats eyes burn into his pelt he ignored their voices as he was lead to a big den

"What's a rouge doing here"

"Are we turning into Thunderclan now"

The gray she-cat who he learned was named Ashfoot and was the deputy disappred into the den the reappered with a brown tabby tom behind her _that's Onestar_

"Well Ashfoot what have you brought before me" Onestar said looking Bat from head to paw "Onestar we found Bat waiting on the other side of the border and asked if he could join are clan"

Onestar's whiskers twitched "Really now" he gazed at Bat making him bow to the Windclan leader "Onestar I ask to let me have the chance at the life of a warrior" he heard Onestar stifle a chuckle "Get up Bat I'll allow you to join you wouldn't be the first rouge to join Windclan" Bat stood up with a smile "Thank you Onestar"

Onestar nodded he head up ontop of a large rock "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting"

Bat looked around as cats gathered "More cats then I expected" he muttered

"Ashfoot's patrol found a rouge around our border and I will allow him to join Windclan as an apprentice" Bat saw some cats mutter but none spoke out

"Bat please step forward" Bat did as told

"Until he has recived his warrior name he shall be called Batpaw" Onestar turned his gaze to a brown tom "Antpelt you shall mentor Batpaw like Batpaw you were'nt born here and have proven your worth and I know you will pass on all your skills to this young apprentice"

Antpelt padded infront of Batpaw and touched his nose to his

_I'm Windclan now_

* * *

_"Your name shall be Nightpaw your mentor shall be Dustpelt" _That's what Firestar had said when she joined the clan

She felt the prod of Briarpaw waking her up "Nightpaw come on wake up you dormouse " she mewed her tone was teasing with made Nightpaw smirk nuzzling the dark brown she-cat. Blossompaw and Briarpaw both loved to tease Nightpaw Bumblepaw did it too well tried too which made her laugh when he tried and failed to flirt but she would always lick his cheek to make him fell better.

Nightpaw yawned as she left the apprentice's den she had been allowed at the gathering the night before but with Leapordstar making demands about the fish she didn't get a chance to talk to Otterpaw or Batpaw for very long. Otterpaw's leader is crazy she remembered Leapordstar being calm and collected but this cat was completly different.

Dovepaw was mentored to Lionblaze and Ivypaw was given to Cinderheart _good choice for Ivypaw _she didn't like Lionblaze that much whenever she mentioned Leafpool he would curl his lip and say she was probably rotting somewhere which made her want to rip his tail off.

She saw them starting to leave "Hey" she called padding beside the cat she wanted to dig her claws into for fun "Can I tag along with you guys?" she tried to sound sweet but she fought the urge to claw the tom's eyes out Lionblaze gave her a look then nodded "Alright come on"

Nightpaw watched Dovepaw and Ivypaw with interest: Dovepaw sweet and fuffy and Ivypaw sleek and a little shy

They padded over to the lake teaching the apprentices about the other clans Nightpaw turned her gaze to the moor _Hope Batpaw's alright_

* * *

**Ya**

**Our trio are not as young as Dovepaw and Ivypaw but not as old as Bumblepaw, Briarpaw and Blossompaw. About 9.5 moons They will still need to prove their loyalty so they won't get thier warrior names that soon so close to the Sign of The moon but Idk yet.**

**Batpaw - gay trans boy**

**Nightpaw - bi as hell as well as a flirt **

**Otterpaw - straight as an arrow **

**I have the ships planned but I won't tell**

Thoughts

Comments

Ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Otterpaw's p.o.v

Otterpaw carried a large carp with ease making the older warrios jaws drop

"Well done Otterpaw" Mistyfoot mewed "I'm surprised you caught it with this drought through its probably the last will see for now" she picked up her two small mice. Otterpaw nodded sadly but kept her pace with her mentor.

She dropped her prey then snagged a water vole she sat by the elders den hearing them complain about random nonsense.

"Hey Otterpaw can I sit with you?" Otterpaw gazed up from her vole to see Reedwhisker a stunning and handsome tom "er..I.. Sure" she stammered she quickly moved her thin tail as the black tom sat down she nudged her vole for him to eat. "Anything happened so far?" she asked Reedwhisker sighed "Nothing more than what we normally hear the patrol sees us tells us they only want water and we let them" he took a bite of the vole "I don't see why Leopaordstar thinks the other clans are taking the fish" Otterpaw nodded in agreement she too couldn't see reason with Leapordstar's actions either.

Otterpaw only sighed "Leapordstar is our leader and even if we don't like it we have to respect her and her orders" Reedwhisker chuckled "You sound like an elder" Otterpaw shoved him playfully "Do not" Reedwhisker and her wrestled playfully niping and chasing each other. Reedwhisker slipped to the side falling on his side only a mouse-length away from Mistyfoot.

"Are you a kit?" she said with amusement at her son Reedwhisker licked his chest fur in embarresment Otterpaw came up to them "You okay Slippaw" she teased playfully the tom battled at her ears "I'm fine".

* * *

Batpaw's p.o.v

"Nicely done" Antpelt mewed as he dropped the rabbit at his paws.

"Too easy" Batpaw mewed fickling his paw dismissfully even with the drought he had been doing well then the clan thought he would his speed was matched up to great hunters like Heathertail and Whitetail and while his battle training was still in progess he was learning fast earning respect from the apprentices.

"Let's head back we've caught enough to feed a couple of cats" Antpelt said grabbing his two rabbits while Batpaw grabbed his three.

Batpaw laned on his nest with a thud yawning after a long day of hunting he was the only one thier as the others were hunting or batte training. He became fast friends with Boulderpaw and Fursepaw while Whiskerpaw was nice enough.

The one thing Batpaw couldn't understand is why Crowfaether would gaze at him like he knew him or something _Impossible _Crowfeather was no where near the place of their birth and he looked nothing like Leafpool like Otterpaw did but he shrugged it off for now.

[LINE BREAK]

Batpaw kicked Whiskerpaw hard in the belly sending him flying tossing him on the ground in front of Owlwhisker.

"Good Job Batpaw" Antpelt called Batpaw puffed out his chest with satisfaction as he sat back down.

"That's enough for today Breezepelt, Heathertail take your apprentices on water patrol and Owlwhisker keep working with Whiskerpaw, Antpelt I need to talk with Batpaw" Crowfeather mewed he had been told to oversee the training by Ashfoot and Onestar.

The cats did as told Batpaw heard Breesepelt mutter something under his breath about Crowfeather but paid it no mind he turned his attetion to the dark gray tom infront of him "What is it Crowfeather?" he asked

"Walk with me" he mewed Batpaw followed

They walked in silence for a while but Crowfeather broke it "I'm gussing that you want to know why I look at you all the time" Batpaw nodded "Yeah what's the deal" Crowfeather sighed turning to face Batpaw

"I'm your father"

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

Batpaw didn't know how he was supposed to react but shock was what he did. He would've ran around in a circle if not for Crowfeather making sure he stayed put. "How..How can you be my father your Breezepelt, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's father, how would you even know if you were" he didn't mention Hollyleaf

"I've seen you talk to Otterpaw who you've said is your littermate, who looks so much like Leafpool and well before she left she stayed around Windclan territory and.." Crowfeather trailed off

Batpaw gathered himself together then gazed at his father but Crowfeather went on "It's nice to have kin around" Batpaw cocked his head "What about Ashfoot, Breezepelt and Nightcloud" Crowfeather stared at his paws "Ashfoot is usually busy with her deputy duties and Nightcloud and Breezepelt hate my guts"

Batpaw licked his paw then drew it over his head "No wonder" he growled Crowfeather stared at him "What do you mean?"

"You barely acknowledge as your son only doing it when the truth came out and you don't treat Nightcloud any better" Batpaw replied it reminded him of the talk he had with Breezepelt and Nightcloud the day prior.

"Nightcloud is always overprotective of Breezepelt she makes him hate me I care about Breezepelt" Crowfeather mewed defenseively

"She can't make him hate you and you don't show you care about at all from what I've seen" His words seemed to get through to Crowfeather "I guess so" Batpaw nudged his father "You can still make things right with them" Crowfeather got up nodding to him then headed off.

* * *

**Yeah Batpaw basically told Crowfeather to get his sh*t together**

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	6. Chapter 6

Nightpaw's p.o.v

Bumblepaw was laughing hard making Nightpaw's blood boil "Get me out of here" she hissed the tabby finally stopped laughing he grabbed a stick then put it out for her "Grab on Mudpaw" he sneered through the wood. Nightpaw bit into the stick hanging on for dear life. She glared at Bumblepaw who quickly ran for his life.

Nightpaw groomed her pelt finally cleaning off the mud I'll get you Bumblepaw

She padded over to the hollow she saw Ivypaw trying a fighting move the new apprentice fell on her side.

She padded over to her "Need some help" she offered her paw to her Ivypaw took her paw "Please I want to be good like Dovepaw"

Nightpaw looked somewhat surpried "Why?" Ivypaw hung her head "Becuase Dovepaw is special and maybe if I train harder I can be good like her" Nightpaw rested her right paw on her head with a sigh "Ivypaw" she rested her paws on the younger cat's shoulders "You are fine the way you are k" she stood up "They leave tomorrow maybe you can have a training session before that" Ivypaw looked at her with hope.

Nightpaw smirked "Don't think I'm going easy on you"

* * *

Jayfeather's p.o.v

Jayfeather couldn't shake this feeling when he was around Nightpaw there was something about her that he coouldn't place he tried looking into her mind but somehow he couldn't see anything. He expressed this to Lionblaze but he saw his brother shiver when he mentioned the small she-cat's name.

He growled sorting his herbs back into their place he felt like he was messing up Leafpool would know what to do he shook that thought away Leafpool was exiled he didn't even know where she was, at first Lionblaze thought that she went to Windclan but Jayfeather cuffed him over the ear saying why would they want her?

"Jayfeather" he heard Squirrelflight call "What do you want?" He heard the she-cat padded closer "Can I have something for my milk I don't think I'm making enough" Jayfeather nodded sniffing and picking up some borage leaves "Here" Squirrelflight licked up the leaves no complain a least not out loud 'Taste horrible' Squirrelflight thought.

Jayfeather curled his tail over his paws "You seemed distacred what's wrong" Squirrlflight asked then added "Only if you want to talk"

Jayfeather sighed Lionblaze didn't help might as well "Nightpaw" Squirrelflight sounded surprised "What about her?" Jayfeather stared at her through his blind gaze "Doesn't something about her set you off" even though he couldn't see he knew Squirrelflight was shaking her head "No I don't she reminds me of Leafpool in a way really" Jayfeather flicked his tail "How?"

Squirrelflight sat up "Well I was surprised that she knew so much about herbs and she knew anout the great journey in a lot of detail I thought maybe someone told her about it or something"

Jayfeather connected the lines "I have to talk to Firestar"

* * *

**Short chapter but better then nothing the next will be longer **

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	7. Chapter 7

Lionblaze's p.o.v

Lionblaze padded across the grass unable to shake the memory of what happened last night:

_"Have you got bees in your brain" Lionblaze mewed licking his paws_

_"When have I ever Lionblaze and this could be a serious matter" Jayfeather replied turning his head from Lionblaze to Firestar who looked lost in thought for a moment._

_"What could be so odd about Nightpaw?" he said looking somewhat unconvinced "Nightpaw knows a lot about herbs more then an average loner would and Lionblaze did mention she talked to this Otterpaw at the last gathering and said she looked like Leafpool"_

_Firestar looked at his paws _

_"Well Firestar?" Jayfeather got into Firestar's face as he spoke. Firestar sighed "Alright maybe there is a chance that Nightpaw and Otterpaw are Leafpool's what do you plan to do about it"_

He didn't lose his stirde as he followed Brambleclaw with Dovepaw behind him but he couldn't shake that thought from his mind "Is Nightpaw really my sister?"

_And if she was, why was she here?_

* * *

Nightpaw's p.o.v

Nightpaw pounced on Ivypaw pinning her down with her paws on her chest "That's enough" Cinderheart called

Nightpaw watched Ivypaw shake her pelt muttering about how she would do better. Nightpaw glanced at Dustpelt then Firestar any other cat would question why their leader was watching their training session but she knew Firestar was keeping an eye on her ever since Jayfeather had to open his big mouth. Jayfeather, Firestar and Lionblaze before he left always glanced her way whenever she was around.

"Nightpaw you go hunting west near the windclan border" Dustpelt said only twitching his ear

Nightpaw rolled her eyes following orders disappearing into the bushes heading to the moor.

(LINE BREAK)

Nightpaw padded along side the Windclan border carrying a squirrel thankfully it was in Thunderclan but it did smell like Windclan.

The white she-cat buried her catch but was disturbed when she heard a hiss

"Thunderclan scam what are you doing here?"

"Prey stealer"

Nightpaw turned her head to see a patrol containing of Breezepelt,Crowfeather,Nightcloud and Batpaw.

"I'm on my side Rabbit-chaser" she retorted glaring at Breezepelt glad she didn't share blood with him like Otterpaw and Batpaw.

"Likely story Thunderclanner" Breezepelt hissed padding closer til he was glaring down at her

* * *

Batpaw's p.o.v

"Breezepelt back off" Batpaw said rushing in between his half-brother and littermate

"Batpaw she's stealing prey" Breezepelt growled

"Yes and we don't need a war with Thunderclan over a squirrel that could have been in Thunderclan from the start" Batpaw replied touching his nose to Breezepelt's shoulder "Come on let's go" Breezepelt seemed to have calmed down but not without giving Batpaw a ice cold glare as he rushed beside Crowfeather which was surprising enough.

Batpaw gazed at Nightpaw who ushered a thank you "Be careful" he mewed hurrying after the others.

(LINE BREAK)

It had been a few days since his encounter with Nightpaw and he had been doing alright for the most part.

He was the middle ground for Crowfeather, Nightcloud and Breezepelt and had been helping improve their relationship and it was working Crowfeather and Nightcloud fought less and shared prey and a nest for the first time in moons and Crowfeather and Breezepelt were getting along which was a good sign.

_Let's hope it lasts_

She was training with Harespring since Antpelt was sick at the moment and Onestar didn't want his traing to fall behind.

She dodged a swipe from Harespring then dashed to the side nipping his tail then quickly moved away before he could strike back "Antpelt taught you well" he said panting "I know" he replied head high.

The brown and white tom sat down and motioned for him to sit with him "Did anything bad happen in your old life to come here?" he asked Batpaw shook his head "I just wanted to see what it was like in a clan and I'm glad I did" Batpaw locked his gaze with Harespring "Why do you ask?" Harespring stared at his paws "Well when I met Antpelt he told me he had escaped some horrible things when the clan found him covered in blood o our territory" he sighed "I was just wondering if anything bad happened to you like if you were hurt by someone you loved or you were abandoned but I wouldn't get of how a cat could leave a cat like you for dead" Batpaw twitched his ear "What do you mean a cat like me is this because I'm trans" Harespring shook his head "Starclan no I meant for your more often happy personality I mean you helped mend Crowfeather and Nightcloud's relationship which I didn't think was possible"

Batpaw only shrugged "It was a problem that needed to be solved with calm words not just yelling at each other or throwing insults that's all"

Harespring didn't press on only pulling him close with his tail "Add Humble to the list" he purred making Batpaw's pelt heat up a little tearing away from his gaze with a shy smile

"Come on Let's head back to camp race ya"

"Wait what hey get back here" Batpaw raced after the older tom with the intent to cuff his ears when he caught up to him.

* * *

**Been awhile hope ya'll like **

**Jayfeather should shut his mouth sometimes **

**Thoughts **

**Comments**

**Ideas**


	8. Chapter 8

Otterpaw's p.o.v

Otterpaw coughed as she picked up another muddied trout her patrol had been at this for hours and all the prey that had managed to save was mudded.

"Anything good?" Reedwhisker called Otterpaw dropped the trout at the black tom's paws shaking her head "All we've been getting is muddy fish and who would eat it?" she began licking her pelt she had been looking for fish in those mud pits all day she was at least going to clean herself.

Reedwhisker sighed "I know but Leopardstar said we should utilise the prey we're getting from the other clans" Otterpaw scoffed "The other clans don't eat fish we shouldn't even be on their territory, Leopardstar has lost her mind she isn't the same cat that welcomed me to the clan" she hadn't realized she was hissing maybe the sun was just getting to her

Reedwhisker laid his tail on her shoulder "I know Leopardstar's been weird but she's still our leader and we have to do what she's says"

Otterpaw sighed "I know" she turned away her claws scraping the ground

_Doesn't mean it's right _

* * *

Nightpaw's p.o.v

Nightpaw padded alongside Cinderheart,Ivypaw Dustpelt,and Brairpaw along with along the Shadowclan border it had been an easy day so far since Dovepaw and Lionblaze left for their journey.

Nightpaw spotted a Shadowclan patrol being lead by Russetfur she was eager to let out a sneer at them she would've started talking but she spotted a cat she thought was somewhere else.

"Well well if it isn't Blunderclan" Nightpaw recognised Ferretpaw's stupid voice "If it isn't Fox-dungclan" she snapped back whipping back to reality

She saw Oakfur unsheathe his claw "Why you little-" Russentfur slapped her tail over his mouth glaring at Dustpelt "I thought out of all cats your apprentices would learn to hold their tongue Dustpelt"

Dustpelt lashed his tail teeth bared "What would you know about holding tongues Russetfur"

Nightpaw took her chance to go to the cat "Smoke what are you doing here?"

The gray she-cat chuckled her amber eyes gleaming "Whatever do you mean dear sister? and it's Smokepaw now"

Nightpaw glared down at her making Smokepaw's mask fade "I got separated from the others during a freak storm,got caught by twolegs, escaped, and found myself in Shadowclan territory Blackstar gave me a chance to prove my worth and here we are"

Nightpaw froze "Do you know if their alive?"

Smokepaw shook her head "I only saw Mama and Mara before I was taken"

Nightpaw fur stood on end **_Are they all dead?_**

"Nightpaw let's leave the foxhearts"

"Smokepaw let's leave these Mousehearts"

Nightpaw glanced back at Smokepaw then disappeared with her patrol

She'll have to find Batpaw and Otterpaw later.

* * *

**Meet Smokepaw - gray she-cat with amber eyes sibling to our main protags **

**Happy holidays everyone**

**I'm doing art expressions for the characters in my fanfics go check my tumblr **

**doritopaw101**

**Thoughts**

**Comments**

**Ideas**


End file.
